


MIGHIGAN

by kingstoken



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Negan chooses Maggie instead of Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: But, then there would have been no Maggie, if there was no Maggie there would be no joy, but also no pain.





	MIGHIGAN

He wondered if they were still alive, his parents, did they think he was dead? Maybe after it all began he should have tried to reach them, he can see his childhood home so clearly, a yellow bungalow near the shores of Lake Michigan. But, then there would have been no Maggie, if there was no Maggie there would be no joy, but also no pain.

For days he's been numb, overwhelmed. People have tried to talk to him, but he doesn't hear them. Rick tries especially hard, but Glenn just turns his back, Rick still has a family. 

Part of him feels that he should be helping, scavenging, it is after all what he does best. However, he can't bring himself to gather goods for that bastard. When the Saviors visit, Glenn retreats to the graveyard, to be with her. 

At some point after that Rosita approaches him, full of anger, talking of finding weapons and killing Negan.

"Does Rick approve of this plan?"

"Rick is scared. It would just be me and you." It's a suicide mission, he thinks, and although that should appeal to him, it doesn't.

"It won't bring them back.'

"No, but we can bring them justice."

"There is no justice in this world."

After Rosita's visit Glenn seems to wake up, he notices what the Saviors have done to Alexandria, and he realizes Rick has no intentions to fight. This is not the place he would've wanted for his child. The next morning he goes to see Rick. Rick and Michonne are in their kitchen finishing breakfast. Rick notices the backpack slung over Glenn's shoulder. 

"I'm going."

"Are your going to scavenge, because we could certainly use the help." Rick replies.

"No, I'm going for good." It takes a moment for Rick and Michonne to realize what he means. Michonne responds first.

"Don't. You need to give yourself time. You shouldn't be making major decisions right now."

"I can't live like this"

"It won't be like this forever" interjects Rick.

"For how long, Rick?'

"I don't know." They pause for a moment staring at one another, their experiences weighing on them.

"I'm sorry, I can't be here right now."

"Where will you go?" asks Michonne.

"Michigan."


End file.
